Total Drama School Of The Arts
by xXDevil Of LoveXx
Summary: Dawn and the rest of Total Drama got to Chris McClean's new school for the arts and Dawn has some problems. 1 Seeing Scott. 2 Seeing Noah and him being her roommate. And 3 Both Boys Are acting differently. First 2 chapters are up! Hope you like the story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey this is my first TD story so I hope you enjoy. i worked on this awhile back, when I didn't have an FF acc.**

**I Don't Own- Any Of the Total Drama seasons!**

**Total Drama School Of The Arts**

**Accepted: Alejandro, Bridgette, Cameron, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Duncan, Gwen, Izzy, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sam, Scott, Trent, Zoey, other people.**

**Teachers, Staff: Chris, Chef, Interns.**

**Chapter 1: The Worst First Day (4 years after season 4)**

Dawn POV

The first day of school has almost come, I was so happy to go to school and learn, the only thing was, it's at a school I never wanted to go to, for one reason, it's Total Drama related. The last thing I want to do is see people from the show, especially Scott. I hate him so much for sabotaging me and getting me voted off, even if it's been 4 years, i'm still pissed off. But, there are some people I would like to see, like Dakota, we spent time together after the show ended. And Zoey, it would be nice to see her, but I haven't spent much time with her, I hope she got accepted because she was nice. All I know right now is that Dakota and Sam are accepted.

Well, now it's the night before school and I have to get as much sleep as possible, so I have energy to face the cast. I set my alarm clock to 5:30, so I could get up, take a shower, eat, make sure I had everything, and get a ride to school from Dakota. I had my clothes set out, it was a black leather jacket, a soft, loose, white tank top, black skinny jeans, and black wedges with spikes in the back (I dress like this because the past years have changed me into a badass, but I still love animals, but I ain't all vegan now, I eat meat time to time.)

I woke up at the exact time I was supposed to, got everything ready, and got in the car with Dakota, but then when I was on my way to school I realized I didn't have my phone. I checked in my pockets, on the car floor, and in my purse. I was really pissed I didn't have it with me and just screamed.

"F***!" Dakota jumped in her seat, when I screamed. "Whoa, whats wrong?" "I left my phone at home." "Want me to go back for you?" "Nah, it's ok, we don't have a lot of time left, it takes awhile to get to school. I'll just get it when I go back to get the rest of my stuff for my dorm." "K" She smiled and said happily. We got out of the car and walked inside the school, it looked amazing, which was suprising, since Chris built it. We walked to the office to get our dorm numbers and we saw a lot of people from the new and old Total Drama. I greeted everyone, walking through the crowd of people.

"Hey. Hi. Hows it goi-" Then I saw_ him _and slowly backed away. Luckily he didn't see me, but then I was pushed by Dakota on accident and knocked into him. I fell on my hands and knees and he looked down at me, I was looking down and wearing different clothes since the last time he saw me, so he didn't know it was me. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

I looked at the ground wide eyed that. He doesn't care about anyone's well being. I slowly looked up from the ground till' I saw his face. His eye's grew wide like mine were. "Dawn?" He asks me, surprised. "Uh…. HI… I guess?" I Replied. " I didn't even recognize you, you look all…. Badass... or something." I got up and brushed myself off. "Um… Thanks?" There was an awkward silence.

"…. Um… You got accepted?" He scratched the back of his neck and asks nervously. "Yeah, I dance, sing, act, and play guitar. You?" Nervous as well. "Same, I just don't sing…." "…Cool… Well, i'm gonna get my dorm number. So, see you later, maybe?" And I backed away. "Yeah, I guess."

I got my dorm number and opened my door, I didn't have a roomy, yet. So I got a ride from Dakota to go home and get my stuff, including my phone. I walked back inside the school and departed from Dakota. I was on my way back to my dorm, when I saw Noah, from the old cast, or shall I say "An old friend". I walked past him and gave him a death glare. "Noah" is all I said. "Dawn" Throwing back a glare.

I made it back to my Dorm and when I walked in, no one had come in, yet, but right when I put my stuff on my bed the door opened. My eye's were larger than ever, but then I thought 'I should of known Chris would do this'. I ran towards the door and pushed the person out of the way, then ran off to the principle, Chris, and screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! MCCLEAN, YOUR GONNA GET IT!" I was almost there until someone blocked my way; It was Lightning. "Whoa, why the screaming, creepy girl?" He asks. "Nothing, I just got paired up with Noah for a roommate! Now MOVE!" And at that moment Duncan, Courtney, and Izzy showed up. "Ok, maybe he's lazy, sarcastic, plain, but he's not that bad." Courtney joined in."Yeah, he's just boring." Duncan added. "Yeah I know he is now, but you didn't really know him. He was way more fun!" I argued. "Noah, fun? please, enlighten me." Duncan says.

"He used to be awesome, back in Toronto, before Total Drama, we would pull pranks on our old teachers and stuff, but once he left and came back he turned into a complete asshole, who thought he knew everything." "I don't know what your talking about Noah's still AWESOME! Forget about what happened in the past, I did." Izzy said. "Easy for you to say. You got to see him while you were gone, and I was left back in Toronto. How'd you even adjust to him?"

"Wait, how do you guys know this?" Courtney asks "Because he was my best friend." I replied. "AND MINE!" Izzy pointed out. " Both our best friend." I responded. "So you guys don't talk to him anymore coz' he's a dick now?" Duncan asks, I nodded, but Izzy explained she got used to his sarcastic-ness.

"Oh… So, did you just act creepy on the show as a prank?" Lightning asked. "Yeah, but I can still read Aura's, but it's like I'm high. There are colors everywhere." I replied annoyed. Everyone looked at me like I_ was _high, but I ignored it. I maneuvered around Lighting and slammed open the door and everyone was behind me, Chris jumped in his chair.

"MCCLEAN!" "Yes?…." He asked startled. "Did you really do that? Did you really pair me up with Noah!?" "Yes, only because the number of students here" "Well, can he switch with someone, PLEASE!?" I begged. "Sorry, can't do that." "Why NOT!?" I demanded. "Because you can't change roommates till' next semester." "But I have a_ boy_ as a roommate!" "But aren't you _best friends_?" He smirked. "EX!" I groaned. "This conversation is over! What ever happen to creepy, Aura reading Dawn?"

"She's not real. I can read Aura's, but I joined the show as a prank. And this conversation is not over!" "Do you what me to get Chef?" Chris asks raising an eyebrow. I calmed down "No, sir." "Good, now, get out of my office!" I walked out calmly, until I saw everyone outside, who were listening. "What the hell you guys looking at?" I snapped at them.

"Oh, Oh, nothing." Duncan lied cooly. I slowly walked away. "Just you" Lightning mumbled. "What was that Lightning?" I questioned and turned around. "NOTHING!" He screamed nervously. "Good." I stomped away to my dorm and ran into Scott. "Hey, Dawn. Something wrong?" Scott asked concerned. I didn't look at him, but just continued walking and replied. "Sorry, I can't deal with you right now!"

Then slammed my door open and closed before he could say anything else. I looked at Noah and he didn't even flinch or look back. I just saw him reading a book as usual. I stopped looking at him and just walked to my bed, kicked off my heels, took off my leather jacket, and screamed into my pillow and Noah couldn't help, but look.

"Stop screaming, please, i'm trying to read." Noah asked annoyed and looked back at his book. I looked up from my pillow and said "Of course you are." Then under my breath I said. "boring asshole". Noah looked up from his book again. "Look, can we ju-" "Shut up, I don't want to hear your voice, my day is already bad enough" I moved to face the wall.

"Fine, be that way" Noah said carless. "What did I just say?" I said my voice cracking. "Im just gonna read somewhere else." He walked towards the door and I heard it open and close. I immediately started crying on my bed. Then someone shook me. "Dawn, are you okay?" I jumped, then saw it was Noah. "I-i'm fine." I stuttered, realizing he was still in the room.

"No your not, tell me whats wrong?" "I said i'm fine!" I got up, grabbed my shoes and walked towards the door, but before I could open it, Noah grabbed my arm. "Come on Dawn we used to be friends. Talk, please?"

"Well, were not friends anymore, are we?" I pulled my arm away and walked out of my dorm. Noah looked sad when I left the room. I was on my way to the library, so I wouldn't be bothered by anyone, but sure enough I see Mike and Zoey. They were both laughing, but when they saw me, they looked worried. "Dawn, are you okay, you look sad?" Zoey said concerned. I was silent. "Dawn talk." Mike said

I finally spoke. "Why does everyone think i'm sad? I'm not sad. I'm just mad." "Can we ask why?" Zoey asks. "Fine, I have Noah as a roommate and I saw Scott today. You happy?" I answered annoyed. "We just wanted to know what was wrong." Mike said.

I saw Noah come out of the dorm and I quickly answered. "Well, nothings wrong." I Stormed off to go see Dakota, instead, and talk about what happen, but all the stress and things going through my head made me faint and the last thing I heard was Mike, Zoey, and Noah screaming my name.

**A/N: What will Happen to Dawn? When will she wake up? Where is Dakota? So many question, not enough answers! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama School Of The Arts**

**Chapter 2: What will happen next?**

**Dawn POV**

Yesterday was the worst day ever. I saw 2 people I hate. I hate both of them and I fainted in the hallway of the school because of them, but one thing I loved was that we don't have any classes the first 2 day's. I didn't know where I was, all I heard when I woke up was _Beep… Beep… Beep_… It was really annoying me.

I slowly opened my eye's and saw something awful. The 2 people I despised were sitting right next to me, but they looked worried. Scott looked at me. "Your awake." "Umm…. Yeah, what are you guys, doing here and where am I?" I asked "We came to comfort you and you in the nurses office." Scott said. "You _two_? Came _here_? To comfort _me_?" I asked shocked.

"No, we came here to laugh at you in your sleep." Noah said sarcastically. "Damn you, Noah." I said under my breath. "Why are you so surprised?" Scott asked. I sat up, my legs dangling off the bed. "Are you kidding me,"I pointed at Noah " it's my ex-best friend," Then pointed at Scott. "And the person who sabotaged me, sitting here." "Ok, I'm sorry about that, but it's been 4 years, get over it!" Scott looked confused after. _Ex-Best Friend? _He thought. "What do you mean ex-best friend?"

"I have got over it, I was just saying."I looked at the ground. "And exactly what I said. Noah was my best friend before he went to the Island. We would always play outside, pull pranks and be adventurous, but when he came back…. He was…. Different."

Noah responded and I looked up. "I'm sorry, my dad said I had to think about the future. And I had to change, but it was pretty hard because Izzy was always bothering me and reminding me of the three of us playing." I could tell Noah was telling the truth, I just wish he wasn't because I wanted him the same, where his dad didn't say that. Scott just looked at the two of us.

"Well, i'll see you guy's around I need… To do… _stuff._" Scott said uncomfortable and walked out the door. A few minutes of awkwardness passed, but then out of the blue I just grabbed my bag and searched through, he was curious what I was looking for. I grabbed the scrapbook I made 7 years ago, but it still looked brand new. I handed it to Noah. "Here."

Noah looked confused. " What's this?" "It's a scrapbook I made for you a long time ago. I always kept it with me. I was gonna give it to you before, but it was back when we, I guess 'Broke Up'. You might as well have it since it's meant for you." I responded looking back at the ground.

"What's it for?" Noah said with a slight smile. I pointed at the front cover _"Happy Birthday and sorry you didn't win Total Drama" _and his face changed to sad, once he saw it, then he looked at me and saw tears on my face. "Oh, Dawn-" I cut him off. I quickly wiped my tears and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go hang at the food court." Before he could say anything else I was walking towards the door. "See ya."

Noah POV

I was just sitting there, watching my "Ex" walk away. I kinda missed her, from time to time, trying to forget her, but it was hard and Izzy reminded me of Dawn and how fun it was to hang out. I still loved books when we were friends, but when she asks to hang out, I came over as fast as possible.

I slowly opened the scrapbook and saw a medium sized present with a card. I took the card off and opened it. I smiled at what I saw, there was a gift card to barnes n' nobles and a note: _Have a great Birthday Bestie, I know how much you love books! This is just an extra present :D. _I picked up the present and opened it. It was the one book I have always wanted, but wasn't able to get because the only english copies were in France.

The book was "The Heart Catcher" I had heard so many reviews about it and was eager to read it. I found a sticky note: _I know how much you wanted this so I went to France on vacation and found it for you. I hope you like it._

_Love, Dawn_

I placed the book next to me and looked through the scrapbook and the one picture that I loved the most was me and Dawn were in Kindergarden and we had paint all over our faces. I still remember it like it was yesterday…

_Flashback….._

_Me and Dawn were sitting on the carpet, listening to what the teacher had planned for us today. We have to paint a vase for mother's day and of course me and Dawn ask the teacher if we can do it together since are mom's were good friends. Are teacher obviously couldn't say no to Dawn's cute puppy eye's._

_We sat at an empty table with a vase in front of us, we started coming up with idea's and eventually came up with a perfect one. We both started painting, talking and laughing, until Duncan, the bully of the class- matter of fact everyone in my class was in Total drama at least once- came over and started pulling Dawn's hair. Dawn was whimpering in pain._

_"Hey, stop doing that, she didn't do anything to you." I demanded. The teacher was gone, so she didn't see. Duncan continued to pull her hair and looked at me. "Whatcha gonna do about it? Sue me?" He teased me. I thought for a moment and then it clicked, the perfect plan because you can't reason with Duncan. "No, I'm just gonna let you continue."_

_"Thank you." Duncan smirked. Dawn looked at me in shock and anger. "What the heck!? Your gonna let him do this?" I Looked back at her and winked, then she mouthed 'ooohhh'. I walked over to Courtney, who was just painting her vase and whispered "You know Duncan is the one who stole Mr. Snuggles and plans on ripping it apart to act tough and make you really mad. I have proof." I Took out a picture of Duncan taking Mr. Snuggles durning nap time. Courtney's face filled with rage. She took her blue paint and chucked it at Duncan's head._

_"Ow!" He let go of Dawn's hair, turned around and saw Courtney angrier than ever. "What was that for, princess?" Courtney became angrier and hid white paint behind her back. "You stole Mr. Snuggles and don't call me that!" She took the paint from behind her back and was about to dump on his head, until he grabbed her wrist. "You wouldn't want to that would you?" He asked and smirked, while dumping it on Courtney._

_A Paint War began and paint was being thrown everywhere. I was just sitting there, until Dawn came over to me with a paintbrush and painted my nose orange. She laughed on the floor, which gave me time to grab green paint. I dumped it on her and we both started laughing, but later on we were blamed for the paint war._

_End of Flashback…._

"Ahh, Good times." I picked up my stuff and headed off my room. Then I thought. _I gotta find my old teacher and blame Courtney and Duncan coz they did it, but I did tell Courtney he stole Mr. Snuggles, which he did to so, nevermind. _I smiled.

**A/N: What will come between Noah and Dawn's relationship? What happen to Dawn at the food court? WHERE IS DAKOTA?! WHY AM I ASKING QUESTIONS!? YOU SHOULD BE! Anyway, hope you liked it and R&R! :D**


End file.
